


when phantoms kill

by silvereiaa



Series: victorian/edwardian era haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Angst, Assassin Sakusa Kiyoomi, Betrayal, Childhood Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Romance, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021, SakuAtsu Week, Sexual Tension, Sexy Sakusa, Spy Miya Atsumu, angsty atsumu, serial killings, spicy scenes lmao, spy x assassin, unrequited pining??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereiaa/pseuds/silvereiaa
Summary: In which Atsumu was a spy in Edwardian London and Sakusa was a notorious assassin hiding in the streets of the city. When  ex-lovers meet again, forcing the phantoms of the past to rise from the surface, one has to decide who kills first.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: victorian/edwardian era haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014090
Kudos: 5





	when phantoms kill

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im back w another fic <3 this is my first sakuatsu fic i hope you will enjoy it!

Miya Atsumu repeatedly tapped his heeled boot on the polished floors with a dull look on his face. He was leaning behind one of the ballroom’s stone pillars, observing the guests moving to and fro with exuberant eyes and elegant tongues as they anticipate the auctioneer’s next words. 

The event was long and dragging until he finally decided to move from his position and leave, because as clear as a starless sky, this mission will unsurprisingly be another failure. What was more frustrating was the fact that the young lad didn’t even have a single drink the entire night because Osamu was very stringent about his brother being drunk during their operation. The blonde decided he deserves at the very least a fine bottle of Madeira when he returns back at home. 

However, as Atsumu was about to move right of the ballroom’s exit, he caught Osamu’s heavy stare a few meters away from him. He knew he could easily veer and pretend he didn’t see him at all but as much as he’s annoyed to admit it, he didn’t want to upset his twin. Instead, Atsumu huffed and approached his brother who immediately chastised him.

“You know you can’t leave.” He started. “And before you start acting like a whiny whooperup, you can’t have a glass not until we capture him tonight.”

Atsumu faced him with a scowl. “Samu, it’s 12 am at midnight! The auction’s nearing its end and we didn’t see a single sign of his presence. What are we wasting our time here for?” 

“You know as much as I do that this is no child’s play. If we abort the mission, we will be at risk. We have to stay.”

_ At risk. _ Atsumu snickered humorlessly at his twin’s words. Since when did  _ he  _ become someone to be wary of? 

When the other twin was about to open his mouth and reply, the auctioneer decided to announce on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our fall auction is at its close. Thank you for witnessing and participating in this remarkable exchange. Without any more delays, let me present to you our final object.” 

A woman dressed in a silver gown revealing an extremely low neckline and tight bodice that Atsumu can’t help but cringe at the obnoxiousness of it, walked behind the auction table carrying a small velvet case. Immediately, Atsumu glanced at the dark-haired boy beside him. He was surprised to see his twin’s usual calm demeanor change to a more vigilant one. He furrowed his brows at Osamu who fixated his stare both intensely and dreadfully at the item. 

“Salvaged from Gyeongbokgung Palace in 1553, this ruby ring belongs to King Sejong’s queen consort Queen Soheon of the Joseon Dynasty .” The woman slowly opened the case to showcase a simple jewelry with a thick gold band and a sole blood-red gemstone atop it. 

“Stone collectors and gemologists who first found this ring revealed that it has the potential to access the Elixir of life. A notable stone desired by many even way back the 5 th century. I believe that this item has now caught your interest for this is no ordinary ring. Who knows what more this small object could provide.”

Murmurs erupted from the crowd as the auctioneer took the ring and settled it on a high table. Eyes glazed with curiosity, desire, and greed, Atsumu noticed the guests whisper strangely with each other as they began to have a deep unsettling intrigue on the so-called elixir of life. His intuition told him that this was the thing they needed to retrieve. The boy was starting to understand how serious and grave this mission was. 

“He’ll be here.” Osamu whispered beside his brother.

Atsumu frowned. “I know.” He paused for a while, thinking how he would be able to carry his task. Earlier, he was so eager to leave the place but noticing the sudden change of circumstance, he knew he won’t be able to rest not until everything will be resolved. Suddenly, he felt his blood rush and pound against his ears. The organization relies on him to stop the fiend. So  _ he will _ . 

“I’ll capture him.”

Osamu trusted his twin. He had full belief that Atsumu is smart enough to not get caught up with  _ his  _ antics. Long years of anguish taught and shaped them that, even more so for Atsumu. Without a second glance, Osamu nodded towards Atsumu and turned around to look for Suna.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsumu rushed around the long corridors of the Rintarou Estate searching for any unusual movement. Five minutes after he heard a seemingly young bidder offer 50,000 pounds for the ruby ring, a high pitched scream resounded from the walls. Atsumu perked up as all the lights abruptly went out causing a throng of guests from the ballroom to cry in hysteria. Atsumu’s spy intuition told him to immediately check the exits of the residence leading towards the courtyard. After successfully steering away from the blockades caused by the stricken crowd, the moment Atsumu stepped around the corner meters away from the decking, he finally saw  _ him _ . It was barely a blink of a shadow sprinting towards the narrow set of stairs in the west wing but the spy knew he was the one he sought out all night long. 

Atsumu ran and followed the shadow along the flight of stairs until he reached the landing to the fourth floor. For a minute, Atsumu dreadfully thought he lost the person when his dark eyes scanned the empty area. However, thanks to his keen eyesight, he was able to grasp a glint of something metal heading towards a large room. 

The tall boy silently followed the shadow, apprehensive and hyper aware of the sounds he made as he lurked behind. When he finally entered the room, Atsumu was caught off guard by the sight that was revealed before him. The shadow, the notorious assassin, and the person he was close to for the entirety of his childhood stood still before him. His face was averted away from the golden haired boy and Atsumu could only see the expanse of his broad back clad in the same inky tail coat he was wearing but despite that he still knew. He knew all too well who he was confronting. Because in spite of the 6 years that Atsumu spent subduing the painful memories, the ache, a tiny shard of  _ him _ , will always have the likelihood of resurfacing back to his life. Atsumu understood months before his mission started that there was a fifty percent chance that Sakusa was the assassin they have been seeking. To Sakusa’s credit, Atsumu believed that the boy was cunning enough to notice that the twins were searching to capture. But still, to see his childhood best friend--the one person who broke his heart to pieces, anticipating this long-planned confrontation as if he wasn’t scared of what could happen made Atsumu hurt and extremely angry. 

The spy tried to calm the rushing of blood in his ears and spoke, a taunting tone lacing his rich accent.

“Well, it’s been quite a while Omi-kun.”

Underneath the dim light of moon glimmering through the windows, Atsumu saw the guy slowly face him. The golden haired boy recognized the same set of raven eyes, filled with a mysterious beauty he once admired, assessing him. Sakusa dragged his eyes excruciatingly slow on Atsumu’s figure as though he was an old puzzle he desired to solve or perhaps, to  _ break. _

Sakusa was bare-faced, having discarded the mask he frequently wore back then. It irritated Atsumu so much to see such cruel beauty more emphasized than ever. He recognized the way his raven curls fell smoothly on his pale forehead, the attractiveness of his nose and jaw and..He shoved the thoughts away but still at that last moment he wasn’t able to stop himself from observing how the cupid’s bow of his lips was carved in perfection.

“Atsumu.” Sakusa finally spoke, voice low.

“I reckon you do enjoy clandestine reunions don’t you?” The other boy scoffed. “Though I must say, bad timing because I didn’t come here to chat.”

Sakusa only raised his eyebrow, then. “I see you’ve grown coopered after all those failed attempts, Atsumu.” His tone didn’t contain any hint of emotion. “You should’ve bothered chasing after me.” His unfazed behavior made Atsumu step forward and reply.

“ _ Bastard. _ What do you fucking want? ” He spoke indignantly.

“You can’t lock me up.” He remained strangely nonchalant as if he was totally unbothered of the current situation. Dismissing Atsumu like a fox belittling a wolf’s hostility. He was still more than a feet away from Atsumu and if he ever felt the anger around the other boy, his features didn’t show it. 

“Who are you to dictate that.” Atsumu laughed bitterly. “I came here for a reason, Sakusa. I won’t leave not unless you’ve paid for your bloody crimes.”

The assassin sighed. “Look. I don’t want to fight you. I’ll leave harmlessly with the ring. Just go.” Sakusa moved closer to Atsumu which alarmed the boy, and yet a tiny part of him can’t help but recognize the sudden familiarity of his warmth and presence.

Atsumu was unable to stop the wave of memories suddenly crashing down on him. His thoughts brought up a familiar clean scent of soap and sandalwood, lithe hands playing with wooden sticks and metal rods, heard boyish laughter ringing through his ears. His senses were clouded with the memories he greatly believed he loathed to remember. The echoes of the past creeped over his body and he felt them mocking him as he struggled to keep them away from splintering his heart.  _ No. He can’t. I can’t.  _

But Atsumu was unable to move, his mind returned back to the memory when he last met Sakusa 6 years ago in his old hometown back in Hyogo. The still boy was shocked that his recollection of that day was as clear as London snow during the coldest winter. Back when he and Osamu still lived with his grandparents in the Kansai region, Sakusa was their closest friend, their partner, and confidante. Osamu saw the boy as his third brother and enjoyed his company similar to family. Although Atsumu was also inclined to Sakusa, he never really saw him as a brother. The ties that connected Atsumu to Sakusa went deeper than philia love. Atsumu had always known throughout their time alone together hinted of a bond and an attachment of something else. It was a scorching intensity in his chest. Something that bloomed into something more  _ passionate _ and more  _ dangerous _ . It was then he realized that he loved him more than just a friend or a brother. To the extent that he would gladly give him his whole heart-- _ or as he once thought. _

His last memory with the mysterious curly-haired boy was when they were spending time in his old room, hands intertwined after a long day at school when he felt a slight roughness in his arm the moment their skins brushed against each other. Atsumu looked down and was surprised to see light scars in the boy’s forearms. Although they were almost healed, they were still stark against his smooth complexion. There were also some scabs and a few scratches around it which made Atsumu frown. It was odd and rare to see Sakusa who was very conscious when it comes to personal hygiene have wounds on his arm. When asked, Sakusa shrugged it off and said he cut himself with a knife in the kitchen. Atsumu didn’t believe him but decided not to press more on the subject.

That night, Sakusa and his family disappeared. No one knew where they went. No one gave Atsumu a plausible reason for Sakusa leaving him without saying goodbye.

It was not until two years after when the Miya’s immigrated to the heart of industrialization in London that he was able to grasp information from his old lover. One day after leaving school, two men clad in ebony dress coats and unusually large top hats that covered half of their faces approached the twins and told them about Sakusa. It wasn’t easy to convince them but both boys agreed to help the men who they eventually knew worked for a secret organization of the Police in Woolwich. With the thought of unravelling the truth behind Sakusa and his family and to rebuke the accusations held against him, Atsumu and Osamu accepted the offer to investigate. Hopping from one night tavern to the another, between the ruckus of men yelling and drinking mugs of beers, Atsumu was able to glean information from the few silent eyes lurking in those pubs. Not to mention that in the gloom of the narrow alleyways situated along several districts, his hearing was sharp enough to filter information from nearby households, drifting from their evening wheezes and gossips. At last, he was able to learn that there was this serial murderer stalking the city, killing off prominent men and women alike, leaving not a single trace nor a single speck of blood besides the cold corpse of their victim. As time passed by, the clues he gathered and the information that their Chief Detective, Kuruso supplied to him all fit the puzzle of decoding Sakusa’s whereabouts. This greatly troubled Atsumu but it was not until months ago a wealthy politician was killed inside their estate at Kensington did he realize that the assassin worked under the Itachiyama Gang who was known for smuggling stolen goods and opium in the Western part of London. Osamu remembered that Itachiyama was mentioned by Sakusa years ago when he was talking about his father. The gang was notorious for committing various crimes and yet not once were they dragged away from the shadows they thrived in. What unnerved the organization was that they discovered that each victim was killed with a sharp slit in each of their throats, cleanly done like the preciseness of an artist in its hand stroke. It was as if the assassin barely touched a knife on their skins, committing murder devoid of blood and dirt. By then, Atsumu couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of an assassin on a killing spree acting like a noble obsessed with the pristine and neatness of things.

But now, Atsumu knew. He knew what his guts told him ages ago, that he was about to face the nightmare of his childhood and tread on the thin line of what is morally right and what is subjectively right for him. Because Sakusa was not a lover to him anymore but an  _ enemy  _ to subdue. 

A sharp whizz broke Atsumu from his reverie and forced him to alertness. His eye focused on the metal dagger lodged on the wall meters behind him, the hilt made from pale green jade gleaming against the light seeping from the windows. 

Atsumu cursed and whipped his head back to Sakusa only to find the assassin moving to escape through an open window. He ran towards him, aiming to incapacitate when Sakusa veered faster, backing away from Atsumu. 

“I don’t like repeating myself, Atsumu. Get away from me.” This time the voice that came from the assassin was hard and cold. 

Atsumu smirked as he turned around his left hand slowly reaching for his own dagger hidden underneath his dress coat. “You disappoint me, Omi-kun. You should’ve known by now that I have a strong proclivity to defiance.” His tone dripping with spite like sharp fangs filled with venom. “I suppose you’ve never known me at all.” Atsumu darted, seizing Sakusa’s right arm and twisting it forcefully behind him as he kicked at his lower back causing the other guy to lurch lower on the ground. Quickly, he swiped his dagger and had the assassin’s throat at knifepoint.

Sakusa struggled but Atsumu only tightened his grip on his dagger, adding pressure to the other’s pale neck. Atsumu could see his pulse thudding beneath his fingers, the sight pleased him.

Sakusa stilled as a slight movement could make Atsumu slit his throat in seconds the same way he does to his victims. Glowering, he decided to speak. “Fine. I yield. But I believe that capturing me right now is not the only thing you had in mind.”

Atsumu pressed the tip of the knife lower to his neck, a slight trickle of blood fell from his pale skin.

“Enough talking. Being a chatterbox doesn’t exactly suit you.” The spy replied with sarcasm.

Sakusa fought from his grip but Atsumu was stronger. “I know you want answers.”

There was a long deafening silence. The tension thick and heavy before Sakusa spoke again after a few minutes. “I wanted to tell you.” His voice soft.

Atsumu almost faltered on his hold on him yet he caught himself and only clutched him harder. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t like keeping secrets. Especially from you.”

“Blazing hell, shut your mouth, will you?!” Atsumu was getting rattled, he didn’t want to have this conversation with him. He felt his anger simmer in his guts. 

Sakusa continued, this time the anger in his voice competed with Atsumu’s roiling emotions. “I kept your family safe from staying away, Atsumu. I didn’t want Osamu and you to be dragged in this hellhole.” Then he chuckled darkly. “But of course, you always had to thrust yourself into my business. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Atsumu didn’t respond. He was busy keeping his self-control in check, trampling the warring thoughts between letting him go and beat the hell out of him or cutting his neck right then or there to silence him.

“You’re right.” Sakusa glowered at him. “You enjoyed defying and resisting others.” Atsumu was also scowling back at him, his thoughts and emotions raging underneath that he was unable to see Sakusa’s free hand stretching out to grab his trench knife in his hidden sleeve.

“And that is why, I’m here to change that. Like I always did before.”

_ “Keeping you in place.” _

Forcibly, he twisted his body away from the spy, releasing him from Atsumu’s grip. He whirled and knocked the other boy to the ground, immobilizing him. Hastily, Sakusa pulled a rope from across the room, tying it on Atsumu’s broad arms. Atsumu tried to jab or knee him back but all at once he was too winded from the sudden turn of events that the strength in him seemed to have left his body. 

“Kusoyaro. Koroshite yaru.” _ Bastard, I’m going to kill you.  _ Atsumu spitted out. Sakusa who now had his body caged underneath Atsumu on the floor, pretended he didn’t hear the boy. Instead, he stared down at him, his dark eyes filled with gripping intensity. His hand still held the trench knife while the other had Atsumu’s bound hands pressed on the floor. 

Excruciatingly slow, he lowered his head to Atsumu which had the golden-haired boy’s heart halt for a moment before he felt it throb rapidly. His head was pounding against his skull, overwhelming Atsumu with feelings and thoughts that he couldn’t barely understand.

Finally, a chill passed his bones when he felt the slightest brush of Sakusa’s lips on his ears as he whispered. “We are not our past selves, Tsumu. This is the cruel world we live in now. For the last time,”

“You can’t have me. You  _ never will. _ ”

Swiftly, Sakusa pulled his mouth away from his ear then, as wicked as he could be, turned to press his soft mouth on Atsumu’s lips. A brief contact of their lips together like how it was before when they were still 15, bringing a faint scent of nostalgia to the blonde boy. And even though a small part of Atsumu yearned to bring back the intimacy of the past, he knew he couldn’t. Because as he was about to push the boy above him, Sakusa turned to break the kiss first and drove the knife down on Atsumu’s torso. 

Atsumu gasped as blood started pooling at his stomach, soaking his coat, the smooth floor and Sakusa’s beautiful hands. 

“I’m sorry.  _ Goodbye. _ ”

Atsumu heard the rushing of footsteps approaching them from behind the door. Sakusa immediately stood up and grabbed his discarded dagger on the floor. Without sparing Atsumu a single glance, he bound up the iron sills and disappeared into the night like a phantom in the twilight.

Atsumu felt pain coursing through his body like an iron poker was stoked into his heated insides. Atsumu cared less about dying than the fact that he was betrayed leaving his heart once again, broken into tiny shards. It was so easy for Sakusa to forget all the memories that they shared. It was so bloody easy for him to throw all those things away as though it never occurred at all. He hated himself for failing his mission. He hated himself for being so angry at everything that had happened to him. Mostly, he hated himself for loving Sakusa i _ n the first place. _

The doors opened before him and he saw figures running towards him.

“Atsumu.”  _ Osamu’s voice. _

Osamu ran towards his brother, deep concern etched on his face. Beside Osamu was Suna looking at him with dread and worry as together they kneel before the injured boy and tried to stop the rush of blood from his stomach wound. 

“I-I’m sorry, Samu.” His voice hoarse as Osamu stretched towards him and helped him up to his feet.

“Hush. Don’t speak. We will get you to safety, brother.”

Osamu glanced at the window behind them. He saw nothing. Osamu gritted his teeth as he looked over Atsumu in pain. His fists tight. 

There were two more spies who followed them who Suna immediately instructed to contact the organization. Thankfully, Suna was adept in stanching the blood and fortunately, the blade didn’t struck any vital organs. 

As they slowly left the dark empty room, Atsumu didn’t look back. This time around he was resolved not to turn his head, never to look back on the phantoms of the past again because they were vicious creatures who fed him with memories that he ought not to remember. They broke his heart twice but no. That bastard won’t get away from what he’d done. 

Atsumu would not be weak again for he realized with raging passion that in order to win in this bloody world, he would not stop killing them all before they could kill him first. And he would do it  _ nice and slow. _

**Author's Note:**

> yall dont tell me u dont enjoy the enemies to lovers trope with character a putting a knife in character b's neck and the sexual tension is thick that u dont know if u want them to kiss or kill each other... anyways, im not sure if i served that trope well but I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS. i hope u like my 18th-19th century hq series bc i will write moreee :D THANK U SM FOR READING I HOPE U ENJOYED IT ! lovelots <3


End file.
